


Luke Skywalker x Reader Oneshots

by aalicewt



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Romance, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:55:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24976465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aalicewt/pseuds/aalicewt
Summary: Just me projecting my love for Luke and the original trilogy. This is also my first time writing one shots so sorry if some of them are lackluster! :)
Relationships: Luke Skywalker/Reader
Kudos: 20





	1. Rainy Evening

You could feel the temperature beginning to drop, and see the dark storm clouds gathering overhead. Hopefully, you would get the information from the contact and make it back to your room at the local inn before the rain hits, all while avoiding the attention of any local imperials.

Outside of the cantina, your boyfriend Luke glanced at you. "Ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be Luke."

The two of you walked into the cantina hand in hand, immediately moving to a small secluded booth towards the back. You slid in, with your back towards the wall, Luke moving in beside you and wrapping his arm around your frame.

"The contact is supposed to meet us here, he knows what he's looking for I just want to act natural, you know, avoiding the imperials-"

You cut him off with a quick kiss on the cheek as he flushed a deep red. "Stop worrying. Everything is going to go fine, I know the plan. Take a deep breath, and I'll go get us something to drink at the bar ok?" He smiled and nodded at you, placing some credits into your hand.

You stood up and walked to the bar, avoiding the looks and stares from several people in the cantina. You had a mission to complete and didn't want anyone hitting on you while trying to complete it. Reaching the bar, and ordering two meiloorun juices for the two of you. Turning around while waiting for your drinks, you spotted a balding man in his 40s or 50s slide into a seat across from Luke with his back to you.

Grabbing your drinks in your hand, you made your way back to the table where Luke and the contact were sitting. You didn't miss the way the man looked you up and down as you sat next to Luke, causing Luke to positively snake his arm around your shoulders.

Quickly glancing around to make sure no one was listening to him, the man passed a data disc across the table to Luke who quickly pocketed it. "All of the coordinated are on there as requested," the man spoke with a rough and heavily accented voice. "Make sure those get back into safe hands."

He then quickly stood up and walked out of the cantina, leaving the two of alone, You raised your glass to drink and spoke quietly to Luke. "We should stay a while longer, I don't want to raise any suspicions about why we all left quickly. Besides, I want to finish my drink."

Luke nodded in agreement, and the two of you sat in a comfortable silence sipping your drinks. A short while later when you had both finished your drinks, the two of you stood up and made your way to the door hand in hand.

When you reached the door you realized there was another problem. The rain had started and it was pouring. Standing huddled in the small overhang of the cantina, you turned to Luke. "We'll have to make a run for it."

The place you were staying for the night was a simple inn run by an elderly couple a few blocks away from the cantina. It was a 5-minute walk, and even with the both of you sprinting through the seemingly endless downpour, you were still soaked to the bone. As soon as you entered your room, you made an instant beeline for the soft, fluffy towels on the shelves. You threw one at Luke and wrapped yourself in the fluffiness of the other one. 

The room you were in was already chilly and your soaking state was only adding to the chill you felt. Opening one of the bags Luke had put in the room before making your way to the cantina, you retrieve a spare set of sleeping clothes. Luke had gone to use the 'fresher, so you peeled your drenched clothing off your body and put on the baggy oversized t-shirt you had stolen from luke and a pair of sleeping shorts. 

Grabbing one of the blankets off the bed you walked to the large window on one side of the room and opened the curtains seeing the rain race down the windowpane, and the dark grey clouds in the sky. Wrapping yourself in the cozy blanket, you sat down on the wooden floor in front of the window, as you had always loved to watch the rain.

You heard Luke walk up behind you, throw his wet clothes in a pile with yours, and sit down next to you in front of the window. You wrapped the blanket around his shoulders and leaned close to him as he gently kissed your forehead.

"I've never seen rain like this before. Before I left Tatooine, I had never seen rain ever, with it being a desert planet. I didn't know rain was this intense."

"On Alderaan, it rained a lot. I grew up loving the rain, and how after a hot summer day in the evening there would be a thunderstorm and the whole town smelled like rain. Now whenever I can, I like to watch the rain. It reminds me of home," You averted your eyes away from the window as you felt tears prick at your eyes. It had been a year and a half since Alderaan had been destroyed by the death star and with it all of your childhood friends and family.

Luke kissed the top of your head and wrapped his arm around your waist. He was never much good at words and preferred to show affection, especially when you were feeling down. You rested your head onto his shoulder and sighed, feeling safe and warm in his embrace. You felt your eyes start to close, It had been a long day and the rain hitting the window and the warmth of Luke were slowly putting you to sleep. 

Luke, of course, noticed, nudging you back awake. "Maybe we should move to the bed. I don't want you to fall asleep on the floor and wake up with back or neck pain from sitting on the floor all night."

Nodding sleepily you slowly stood and walked to the bed, instantly flopping face-first into the soft pillow. You heard Luke let out a small chuckle. You looked up at him and stretched your arms out to him signaling for him to come to you. He crashed down beside you and tucked you close to his chest, lulling you into a deep sleep, safe in Luke's arms.


	2. Misunderstanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just something i wrote a while ago about what a reaction to luke kissing leia on hoth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok ik that the battle of Hoth is like right after this in the movie, but for the sake of this fic lets pretend the battle takes place a day or two after this scene. :)

The door to the medical room opened with a soft  _ woosh.  _ Luke was sitting on the bed, looking far better than he had before he was in the bacta tank. You felt like your heart had stopped when you saw him, covered in snow, and looking on the brink of death.

You hadn't been this scared for someone in a long while, but there was something about Luke that made your heart flutter. You couldn't count the number of late-night talks, the hot chocolates, the hugs after one of your nightmares. He was always there for you when you needed him, but it was impossible to tell if he felt the same way about you.

"How ya feelin' kid? Han said from beside you. You had been so focused on Luke you had completely overlooked Han coming into the room beside you. You zoned out of their conversation as you went to stand next to Leia, one of your close friends in the rebellion. You would talk and swap stories and gossip, but Luke really was your best friend at the base.

Leia gave you a small smile, but her attention quickly shifted to Han who had now turned to face both of you. You rolled your eyes as you assumed there was going to be another long-winded bickering between the two of them. To you, it was so obvious that they should be together. 

You tried to catch Luke's eye to give him a look that said "Get a load of these two, they need to get a room," but Luke was instead focused on Han and Leia, and you didn't miss the worried, almost panicked expression on his face when Han said Leia admitted her "true feelings in the south passage," which was bound to be a fragment of Han's imagination.

You couldn't help the chuckle that escaped you when Leia called Han a nerf herder, someone was bound to call him that at some point, and Han and Leia were both too stubborn for their own goods.

You quickly stopped laughing when Leia walked over to Luke's bed. You could almost feel the tension in the air, and everything seemed to happen in slow-motion as Leia took Luke's face in her hands and kissed him.

You felt like the world had stopped as you saw Leia's lips connect to Luke's and seconds later Luke's expression, looking incredibly pleased with himself. Leia quickly left the room followed by Han, who was clearly very uncomfortable with the situation that had just taken place, leaving you and Luke alone with the droids.

You still hadn't regained the ability to think yet when Luke finally cast his gaze on you, noticing you for what felt like the first time since you had walked into the medical room. He gave you that sweet smile that you loved to a ridiculous degree and called you over to his bed.

It was at that moment where you felt the flash of burning, white-hot anger at Leia, and at Luke. Leia knew or at least had some idea of the way you felt about Luke, and she had kissed him right there in front of you. And the expression on Luke's face afterward had you seething. It meant that whatever you felt, it was one-sided. After all, you can't compete with a beautiful and rich princess of the rebellion.

Mumbling a quick and lame apology about having to get back to X-wing repairs and ignoring the hurt expression on Luke's face. At that point, you just needed to be alone. 

You punched in the code to your tiny room, one of the perks of  _ finally  _ being made a captain and not having to share a barrack with the rest of the soldiers. Upon entering the room you immediately flung yourself onto your bed and turned to face the wall, your back to the door.

"I should have known that Luke was all eyes for Leia. She was perfect in every sense of the word. She has everything I wish I had," you thought to yourself bitterly.

Right at that moment, your comlink decided to go off, from someone in your squadron needing assistance on their X-wing, and seeing how you were the best person for the job, you reluctantly dragged yourself down to the main hanger because at least you wouldn't have to see Luke.

At least you thought you wouldn't have to see Luke. But on entering the main hangar that's exactly who you ran into. He was patiently waiting beside your X-wing, holding two hot chocolates. When he saw you his face instantly lit up and quickly walked over to you, which basically meant you had to talk to him.

"Mira needs help with her X-wing, something about a fried control panel, and I got you this as well," he handed you the hot chocolate and seemed to hesitate for a moment before continuing. "I actually wanted to talk to you about something important, but Mira seemed really desperate to fix the X-wing, so do you want to swing by my quarters when you're done, I'll be there seeing as I still apparently need to rest."

You barely had time to nod before he walked away and Mira ran up to you talking extremely fast about the X-wing she so badly needed help with.

You had cast aside your worry about Luke in the short time it took to fix the X-wing, but now that you were done, you couldn't ignore the nerves eating you from the inside.

You halted right outside of his door. You had been inside their too many times to count, but after what had happened earlier in the day, it didn't feel right. You gently knocked on the door, and it immediately opened to a smiling Luke who stepped aside to let you into his quarters. His were larger than yours as he was a commander, but still quite small, the major difference was that his bed was much larger than yours.

Luke sat down on the edge of the bed and motioned you to sit beside him. He seemed quite nervous and was playing with his hands quite a bit.

"I wanted to talk about what happened in the medical room earlier. I came to a realization, and I think you should know what it is."

You immediately tensed. He had brought you here to tell you he and Leia were a thing.

"I realized I was in love with this girl, and I have been for a while. I thought I was in love with someone else, but it was really just her all along-"

"Luke, if you're telling me you and Leia are together can you please just spit it out?"

"Leia? Leia's just a friend. We're not like that at all. I don't really know how to say this, but Y/F/N, I love you. I've loved you from the moment I first met you, and I was too stupid to realize it before. I don't expect you to share my feelings, I just wanted you to know-"

You cut him off with a quick kiss to shut him up before he started rambling. His hand quickly snaked around your waist as you pressed your forehead to his, noses touching.

"I love you too Luke. I was wondering how long it would take you to figure it out."

This time his lips collided with yours, this time longer and deeper, and full of every unspoken emotion, every lingering glance built up into one long, passionate kiss.

You didn't want to pull away but eventually, the lack of air got to you and you pulled away, taking a deep breath. Luke shyly smiled at you, then opened his mouth to speak.

"When Leia kissed me in the medical bay I realized it had been you all along. I was too stupid to see-"

"Skywalker, we can talk later I just really want to kiss you again."

"That works."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing anything fluffy or romantic, so apologies if it wasn't the best, i'm still learning :)


End file.
